


Strictly Robron

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Chrissie is a creep in this, Dancing, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Strictly come dancing au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: A Strictly AU. Aaron is a model who is in the show and paired with the popular dancer Robert Sugden. He hates the man; but of course there is a fine line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Robron

Aaron groaned as he lifted himself from the floor. He looked up at the man before him as he wiped his face,  
"That was your fault."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"My fault?"  
The man sniffed,  
"I told you to count. If you learned to listen you wouldn't be on the floor."  
Aaron glared at him and wiped the marks from his knees before standing straight,  
"Come on then."  
The man took position and gripped his hands,  
"Now count again. 1...2, 3. There you go."  
The two men moved across the room in time; until Aaron was spun around and he lost his footing and fell,  
"DAMN IT AARON."  
Aaron slammed a fist into the ground and jumped up,  
"YOU WANT IT TO LOOK GOOD SO MUCH YOU DO IT."  
The man scoffed,  
"I could do this dance with a broom and it would be better than you."  
Aaron shook his head and shrugged,  
"Go on then."  
He walked out of the room,  
"Aaron? AARON?"  
Aaron ignored him and stalked down the hallway.

If he was allowed he'd quit. Fake an injury. Declare he had a family emergency; anything. But he had to pay his dues and he'd signed a contract so now there he was; stuck on this dancing show until they were either eliminated or made it to the final. He took a gulp of water and wiped his mouth. He knew it wouldn't bother him as much if they hadn't partnered him with the most annoying man he'd ever met. He was sure that from the outside people would be jealous that he was partnered with the most popular dancer from the year before. The man was blonde, tall, good looking and a hell of a dancer; but he was also smug, pretentious and rude. Aaron was sick of him. More than that he was sick of everyone fawning over him like he was the second coming- the amazing Robert Sugden.

Aaron sneered to himself and leant against the wall. He didn't want to go back to the studio yet. He just wanted a few more minutes of silence before returning and having the man have a go at him once more. He wasn't a dancer, he didn't even like dancing that much but his agent had told him that he needed to have a wider public appeal and the public loved this show. He just wanted to do his modelling and go home. The money was good though, and he needed the money. He sighed and put his head back against the wall; closing his eyes for a moment.  
"What're you doing here?"  
He felt his heart sink at the voice; Chrissie, another contestant and by all accounts Roberts not so secret lover. She was always hanging around him, always flirting and texting him. It was another reason Aaron disliked the man; the way he was cold towards her just made him look like an even bigger douche than before. He opened his eyes,  
"Just taking a break. Problem with that?"  
Chrissie frowned,  
"No. Rob in?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"No I'm dancing alone this week."  
She scoffed at him and turned; walking toward the studio. Aaron rubbed his face and slid down the wall; landing on the floor with a bump.

"Once more. Hand."  
Robert gripped Aaron and moved; they danced in time; Aaron staring at his face as Robert mouthed the numbers silently. They made it to the twirl and Aaron concentrated; spinning around before coming back and taking Roberts hand. The man smiled slightly and carried on. They finished and Robert clapped his back,  
"Better."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Whatever."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Look it's the first live on in two days. Just...don't screw up."  
Aaron glared at him,  
"I'm not gonna 'screw up'"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Well that'll be a first."  
"Screw you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Screw me? It's taken you three days to get to this point. This is my job okay? I depend on this and if you can't get your head out of your arse for two minutes to do this then I don't understand why I'm even bothering."  
Aaron grabbed his bag,  
"Whatever."  
Robert shook his head,  
"I cannot wait for this to be over."  
Aaron headed to the door,  
"Feelings mutual."  
He went to close the door; throwing one last comment over his shoulder as he did,  
"Prick."  
He slammed the door shut and headed home.

"I hate him. Like I actually hate him."  
"Really?"  
Aaron picked at a thread on his shirt,  
"I don't wanna be here."  
Adam sighed,  
"It's been one week. You can't leave anyway; your mums got everyone watching tomorrow."  
"Great."  
Adam chuckled,  
"Can't you just ignore him? Just...take the hatred and put it into your dancing."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Yeah thanks Yoda."  
"Shut up."  
Aaron sighed just as the door opened. Robert walked in and dumped his bag before slamming the door shut.  
"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright mate, remember what I said."  
"Yeah I will."  
"Bye."  
"See ya."  
He hung up the phone and dropped it onto his bag. Robert was busy in the corner so Aaron stretched until he came over,  
"Right. Step one."

The live show was a blur. Robert was stressed and yelled at Aaron who yelled back. The two were barely speaking and by the time they were due to go on Aaron was ready to punch him in the face. He remembered Adam's words shortly before the music started and he gripped Roberts hands. He took a deep breath and they danced.

They got through. They didn't get top marks but they did well enough to go through to the next round. Aaron didn't stay for the party, he wanted to get home and just be away from Robert for a while. The following day was a day off and he spent it resting before he had to go back.

"You're late."  
Aaron closed his eyes and took a breath before turning around,  
"Yeah. Sorry. Train was late."  
Robert looked him up and down,  
"You were alright on Saturday. But you need to be better. This next ones a bit harder. Think you can do it?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah. It's just dancing."  
Robert narrowed his eyes,  
"Just stretch yeah?"  
Aaron smirked to himself and pulled his jumper off; he glanced around to see Robert frowning at his phone,  
"Come on then."  
Robert glared at him and dropped the phone on to his bag before joining Aaron in stretching.

The first run through was slow; Aaron had to learn the moves and Robert was trying to break it down to make it easier. Aaron had to take a moment to keep from swinging at him,  
"Seriously a child could do this. Why can't you?"  
Aaron glared at him and grabbed his hand again,  
"Just do the bloody dance okay?"  
He felt the anger in his chest build up and he took a moment before he let Robert begin.

"No...Hand like this...no like THIS. Damn it Aaron!"  
Aaron wrenched his hand free,  
"IM TRYING."  
"No. You're not. Where's your head?"  
He pushed Aaron's head as he said it and Aaron smacked him away,  
"I AM TRYING."  
"Try harder!"  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"Screw you."  
He started to walk away and Robert snapped,  
"What are you doing? You gonna run away? You gonna give up? Why do I even bother? You're useless. You make fun of me for being a dancer and you can't even get the steps right?"  
"Maybe you're a crap teacher. Ever think of that? Maybe I can dance but I can't do it when I have someone like you teaching me. You talk about me being useless? Have you met yourself? This is a joke. You're a joke. I'm done."  
Robert glared at him and Aaron went to leave again,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What?"  
Robert stormed over and gripped him; pulling him in and kissing him. Aaron's mind went blank; all he could hear was his heart beat in his ears and all he could feel were Roberts lips on his. They pulled apart momentarily, panting heavily and staring into one another's eyes. They swallowed before finding each other’s lips again; Robert walked Aaron back and pressed him against the door as he deepened it. He gripped his head with one hand as the other pushed up under Aaron's shirt. Aaron had one hand tangled in Roberts hair and the other gripped his arm tightly. All too suddenly Robert pulled away and stepped back; wiping his mouth,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron stood in shock,  
"Where did that come from?"  
Robert looked at him; his eyes wide and his breathing heavy,  
"I-I...I'm not..."  
Aaron stepped closer and Robert grabbed him; pulling him close and kissing him again.

Robert walked back into the room completely naked; carrying two bottles of beer and smirking. Aaron looked over and grinned,  
"You always walk around your flat naked?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Don't hear any complaints."  
Aaron grinned again and took the beer as Robert climbed back into bed. Aaron took a gulp of beer and looked at Robert,  
"You alright?"  
Robert settled into the bed and took a drink,  
"Yeah. You?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Not exactly how I thought today would go."  
Robert laughed,  
"Sorry I was hard on you."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Think it was more you that got the uh...hard side."  
Robert grinned and elbowed him,  
"You know what I meant."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I get it."  
He looked at him again,  
"You're not a joke."  
Robert put his beer down and cupped Aaron's face,  
"I really like you Aaron."  
Aaron blinked,  
"Really?"  
Robert stroked his cheek,  
"I haven't...with a man...in a while. I just...really like you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Starting to feel the same."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again; moving his kisses across his cheek and down to his neck. Aaron smiled and looked around,  
"Your place is amazing."  
Robert smiled against his skin,  
"Thanks...it's not my place though."  
Aaron looked at him and Robert kissed his shoulder,  
"My manager hooked me up. My place is in Leeds."  
Aaron nodded,  
"What's it like? Your place?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Like this. It doesn't have a balcony though."  
Aaron smirked,  
"How hard for you."  
Robert chuckled,  
"What about yours?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Mine is just a balcony."  
Robert laughed and Aaron grinned,  
"It's not as cool as this place. Just home."  
"I'd love to see it some time."  
Aaron watched him,  
"Yeah? You'll still want me when it's time to go home?"  
Robert looked into his eyes and then leant in and kissed him again,  
"I want you."  
He kissed his jaw,  
"I want you now."  
Aaron grinned; he could feel Roberts growing hardness against him,  
"I can feel."  
Robert rocked his hips against him and Aaron laughed as he wrapped and arm around his neck and rolled them over so he was nestled between Roberts legs,  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
Robert bit his lip as Aaron kissed his neck,  
"Got another-"  
He was cut off by Roberts phone ringing. Robert looked over and his face fell,  
"Just ignore it."  
Robert looked at him again and nodded; pulling him down for another kiss. They fell back into a rhythm of rocking against each other when the phone rang again. Aaron pushed his face against Roberts neck,  
"Just answer it."  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron climbed off him as Robert got out of bed and grabbed the phone,  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
He pressed answer,  
"What?"  
Aaron pulled the sheet around him and watched as Robert paced the room talking to whoever it was,  
"No. No...Because I'm busy. I said no. Stop calling me yeah?"  
He hung up the phone and rubbed his face,  
"Everything alright?"  
Robert looked over at him,  
"Peachy."  
Aaron climbed from the bed, pulling the blanket around himself and walking over. He touched Roberts shoulder,  
"Hey...you okay?"  
Robert sighed and looked at him,  
"It was Chrissie."  
Aaron's face fell and he turned around,  
"Right, I should go."  
Robert frowned,  
"Hey. What? No."  
Aaron stepped back,  
"I'm both gonna be an affair."  
Robert stared at him,  
"Affair? I'm single."  
Aaron looked confused,  
"But...Chrissie?"  
"Is a pain in my arse and she's practically a stalker...but that's it. You thought I was with her?"  
Aaron stared at him,  
"Everyone does!"  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"Seriously?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Great. Just...hang on you went home with me and you thought I was with Chrissie?"  
Aaron stopped,  
"I-I uh...shit. Yeah."  
He laughed,  
"Damn."  
Robert smiled and groaned,  
"I went on one date with her. Months ago. It went no further and I just ignored her. She then turns up on this thing and she won't leave me alone."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Really?"  
Robert walked over and put his hands on Aaron's hips,  
"Really."  
He kissed Aaron,  
"I'm here with you."  
Aaron nodded and pulled him down to kiss him again.

It was hard to ignore her. When she wasn’t calling him she was texting; or dropping by their rehearsals. Robert would always put her off, would always keep her at arm’s length and later Robert would reassure Aaron that he wasn’t interested; he’d tell him with kisses and touches, he’d push into him and whisper “Only you.” But it was when they’d open the paper and find stories about Chrissie and Robert being happy, carrying on a love affair that Aaron would feel his heart sink and he’d have to walk away.  
“Aaron they’re full of shit. There’s nothing between us.”  
Aaron wiped his face and grabbed the paper,  
“’Sugden has been overheard on several occasions talking about how much he cares for White, ‘Chrissie is amazing, she’s the strongest woman I have ever met, I can’t wait for our lives to begin together.’”   
Robert groaned in annoyance,  
“They’re making stuff up I never said that! I swear to you I haven’t got any feelings for her.”  
Aaron pulled away from him,  
“I don’t know what to think any more. I don’t.”  
Robert grabbed him and cupped his face,  
“Think about how much I want you. How much I need you. You can’t believe them.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“And her? She doesn’t leave you alone. I feel like I’m a dirty little secret.”  
Robert shook his head,  
“I can’t…you’re not a secret…when this is over I will tell everyone I swear to you. We just have to get through it. We just have to ignore what they’re writing and just…just get through it okay? Please.”  
Aaron chewed his lip and looked away,  
“I hate this.”  
He met Robert’s eye,  
“I really really hate this.”  
Robert pulled him into a hug,  
“I know. I do too.”   
Aaron held him tightly and looked over at the table; closing his eyes as he caught sight of the photo shopped picture of Robert and Chrissie above the article.

"Turn. On that beat."  
Aaron did as he was told and Robert smiled before taking his hand and pulling him around,  
"Now back...now you jump...I jump...and round."  
They finished the dance and Aaron smiled,  
"Better."  
He arched an eyebrow,  
"Better? No no...That was good."  
Robert grinned and chucked him a bottle of water,  
"It was better. Don't get cocky now."  
Aaron grinned at him; it had been four days since they'd slept together, the live show was in two days and Aaron was slowly getting better at the routines. The hate he'd felt for the man previously had been poured into the dancing itself and he'd started to see Robert in a different light; instead of seeing smugness he saw pride, he saw passion and he saw determination. Then when they were lying in bed; twisted in sweat and come soaked sheets he saw another person, a gentle person, one who was unsure of himself and was aching for approval. Robert was kinder when they were alone, he touched softly and kissed even more so. His fingers made light work of Aaron's clothes; they spread goose bumps in their wake; making Aaron shiver and arch his back as he reached ecstasy again and again. He woke up aching for him; wrapped around the man like a drunk around a wine bottle.  
"One more time?"  
Aaron was snapped out of his thoughts,  
"Hmm?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Come on. One more all the way through then we'll work on those final steps."  
Aaron nodded and dropped his bottle down,  
"Alright."  
Robert walked over and took his hand; they'd decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone until after the show had ended but it didn't stop the smile every time they touched one another.  
"Ready?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert began.

Aaron watched as Robert moved about, he smiled at the man and reached for his beer,  
"You're gonna tire yourself out."  
Robert smiled over his shoulder and carried on sorting his bag out,  
"Just making sure everything's ready."  
Aaron grinned and stood up,  
"It'll be fine...come on. Come to bed."  
Robert stood straight and sighed,  
"You're right,  
"I know."  
Robert took his hand and pulled him in to a kiss.

When he opened his eyes the bed was empty,  
"Aaron?"  
He sat up and yawned; looking over at the time and seeing it read 3:54am. He climbed from the bed and headed to the front room where he found Aaron in the centre practicing the steps to the dance with his eyes closed, muttering to himself. Robert grinned and walked over; he put a hand on Aaron's shoulder making him jump,  
"Shh shh shh. It's just me."  
Aaron relaxed slightly,  
"I was just running through them."  
Robert smiled and ran his fingers down his arms,  
"You have to feel it."  
Aaron smirked as Robert lifted his arms;  
"Hold them out...close your eyes."  
He did as he was told; smiling as he felt the kiss on his shoulder,  
"You can't just do the steps...if you have no feeling about it it won't look good."  
Aaron swallowed as Robert stood closer; he took Aaron's hands and pressed a kiss to each one before placing one in his own and one on his hip,  
"You need to feel every movement, let it flow like water."  
He moved his fingers down Aaron's chest and gripped his hip; leaning into his ear,  
"Feel it?"  
The breath on his skin made his heart race and Robert smiled gently,  
"You're blushing."  
He let out a breathy laugh,  
"Am-am I?"  
Robert brushed his nose against Aaron's cheek before moving away,  
"Robert?"  
"I'm here."  
He clicked the stereo on and the flat filled with the sound of an acoustic song,  
"This is slower than our dance."  
Robert smiled and ran his hand over Aaron's shoulder,  
"Doesn't matter right now."  
He moved around again and took Aaron's hands; getting in position for the start of the dance,  
"Is this how you teach everyone?"  
Robert smirked and moved in until their hips were pressed together,  
"Just the ones I wanna get into bed."  
Aaron smirked,  
"So yes then?"  
Robert squeezed his hip and Aaron laughed,  
"Concentrate."  
Aaron bit his lip and moved slowly with Robert,  
"Can I open my eyes?"  
Robert smiled and moved his hand to cup the back of Aaron's neck,  
"Patience...just feel it."  
Aaron let go of Roberts hand and slid it up his bare chest to cover his heart. He smiled as he felt the steady beat,  
"I feel this."  
He realised that he had stopped moving and opened his eyes slowly to find Robert watching him,  
"You okay?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Yeah. I think."  
Aaron kept eye contact for a moment then whispered,  
"Your hearts beating faster."  
Robert nodded,  
"Pretty sure is has been for weeks."  
Aaron swallowed again and leant in until their lips almost touched,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron nodded and closed the gap; pressing their lips together. Roberts hand tangled in Aaron's hair as he pulled him impossibly close and kissed him deeply. Aaron clung on; his head light from the lust that coursed through him. They broke apart and Robert pushed their foreheads together; eyes still closed and breathing heavy,  
"Oh god I love you."  
Aaron froze at the words and pulled back slightly,  
"What?"  
Robert was staring at him in horror,  
"I-I didn't...I uh..."  
Aaron cupped his face,  
"You love me?"  
Robert looked terrified as he nodded,  
"Think so..."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
"You don't need to say it back."  
"But I do...I'm falling for you...I think."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Crazy right?"  
Robert covered the hands cupping his face,  
"Just crazy enough to work?"  
Aaron smiled and nodded,  
"I guess so."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him again,  
"Oh god we need to sleep."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He dropped his hands and Robert stepped past him,  
"Rob?"  
He turned around,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron bit his lip and shrugged,  
"I felt it that time."  
Robert grinned and grabbed his arm as he pulled him back to bed.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Okay and the last couple going through to the final are...."  
Aaron snuck a glance at Robert and ached to reach out and take his hand; he knew Robert was nervous, felt he hadn't done well enough to get through. He'd barely slept the night before and he'd messed up twice during rehearsals; the pre-show interviews were riddled with questions about him and Chrissie and he was on the verge of screaming. Aaron looked back at the audience as they waited with baited breath.  
"Robert and Aaron!"  
Robert almost buckled with relief, he laughed breathlessly and hugged Aaron before turning back and waving at the audience as Aaron did the same. They went through the motions of answering questions and thanking everyone that voted for them. By the time they got backstage they were both exhausted. Robert laughed as he sat down heavily,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron fiddled with his costume then sat beside him,  
"We did it. One more."  
Robert turned his head and looked at him,  
"One more."  
He smiled at him; that secret smile that he kept aside for Aaron's eyes and reached over. He glanced up and stood,  
"Shall we get changed?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"I don't wanna go to the party."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Who said anything about that?"  
He nodded toward the door,  
"Come on."  
Aaron followed him; smiling and nodding at all the people that stopped congratulate them. They walked to the dressing room and Robert held the door open for him,  
"Go on then."  
Aaron smiled at him as he walked in;  
"You're happy then? That we made it to the-"  
He was cut off as Robert pushed him against the wall and kissed him. His hands searched desperately for the buttons to Aaron's shirt and he groaned,  
"Jesus Christ is this thing child proofed?"  
Aaron reached behind himself,  
"The top...get the top."  
Robert found the button and pulled it open; stripping Aaron to his shorts before working his own top off. They found each other again and moved together toward the sofa,  
“Mmph mmph the door?”  
Robert cupped Aarons face,  
“S’locked. Come on.”  
He kissed him and then pushed him down onto the sofa. He looked down at him and kicked his shoes off before removing his trousers and cupping himself,  
“You looked so good out there tonight. God it took everything I had not to strip and fuck you right there on the floor.”  
Aaron swallowed and then moved to pull his socks off as Robert did the same. He climbed to his knees and pulled Robert down toward him to kiss him; his lips moving down and attaching to his chest as his hands slid into his shorts and cupped his arse,  
“Aaron…Aaron...”  
Aaron stopped and looked up at him,  
“Yeah?”  
Robert stroked his cheek,  
“Stop squeezing my arse and get the lube.”  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
“You brought the lube?”  
Robert frowned,  
“Of course I did. It’s in my bag. Hop to it. Go.”  
Aaron grinned and climbed from the sofa. Robert stripped himself of his shorts and walked over to the dressing table; he cleared a space and smiled as Aaron appeared behind him and kissed his shoulder. He leant down onto his elbows and spread his legs slightly as Aaron squirted the lube onto his fingers and started running them over his hole; making Robert start,  
“Cold.”  
Aaron grinned and leant down to kiss his neck and shoulder as he pushed his finger in slowly; pulling a groan from Robert as he did. They heard a noise outside the door and both froze,  
“It’s okay…it’s okay.”  
Aaron nodded and carried on working Robert open as the man chewed his lip to keep from being loud until he couldn’t take it anymore and he looked over his shoulder,  
“Now…please.”  
Aaron nodded and pulled his fingers free. He stroked himself a few times then gripped Roberts shoulder with one hand as he used the other to help push himself into the man. Robert groaned and arched back onto him. The moved together, a different dance all together. Turning heads and finding lips as Robert was pulled back against Aaron’s hot chest. Aaron came first; with a breathy moan of Roberts name. Robert followed moments later with a groan and then collapsed against the table. Aaron pushed his hands through his hair and then pulled out before pressing a kiss to Robert’s sweat coated back,  
“Come on.”  
Robert stood straight and turned around; grabbing Aaron and pulling him for a kiss,  
“Come to mine tonight? I want to wake up with you.”  
Aaron smiled and nodded,  
“Okay.”  
Robert leant in and kissed him softly before pulling away and grabbing a cloth to clean himself as Aaron did the same. They dressed quietly; pausing to kiss one another and make small talk before Aaron stopped,  
“Hey…you did it you know? Made it to the final. I’m…you know…proud and that.”  
Robert grinned at him,  
“Yeah? Cos…”  
He pulled him in by his waist and held him,  
“I’m pretty damn proud of you. Really…you’ve come really far.”  
Aaron bit his lip,  
“Guess we make a good team then.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Guess we do.”  
Aaron leant up and kissed him quickly,  
“Think it’s safe to go out?”  
“I don’t know... Probably.”  
Robert opened the door slightly and nodded,  
“Come on.”

They’d been rehearsing for hours. Aaron was tired out but Robert was a bag of nerves and that meant he couldn’t stop. They knew the dance backwards and there were still two days before the final show. Aaron stopped and doubled over slightly,  
“You okay?”  
Aaron gave him the thumbs up.  
“Yup…stitch.”  
Robert laughed,  
“I thought you models were meant to be fit?”  
Aaron stood up straight,  
“Shut up.”  
Robert grinned as he stretched his arms upwards,  
“Come on. One more run through and then we can take a break.”  
He turned the music back on and grabbed Aaron,  
“And…go.”

Chrissie watched through the window before turning and heading down the hallway toward the dressing rooms. She slipped into Robert’s and looked around. She stopped at the dressing table and picked up his t-shirt, running the fabric through her fingers then bringing it to her face to breathe in the smell. She put it down and ran her finger over his aftershave bottle and the bottle of moisturiser. Moving across the room she stopped at the board where he had hung up the cards and letters he had received through his time on the show. She opened a few and read them before moving away and picking up his phone; she swiped to unlock it and found it had a passcode, cursing silently she put the phone back down and moved over to look at his photos on his mirror. She was examining a photo of him hugging a young girl when she heard his voice outside the door; panicking she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Robert walked in with Aaron and threw his bag onto the sofa,  
“I just don’t see the point in them that’s all. Spending all that money to sit in a room with strangers and get scared out of your mind is the last thing I would want to do.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“That’s because you’re a wimp.”  
Robert laughed as he walked past the bathroom and Chrissie stepped into the shadow before looking through the crack in the door again,  
“I am not a wimp.”  
“No? That why you had your face buried in the pillow was it?”  
Chrissie frowned; annoyed that Aaron wasn’t leaving. Robert was leaning against the wall and smiling in the way that made her knees weak.   
“Okay maybe I AM a wimp…but you’re the one that keeps choosing those creepy ass films.”  
“You can say no. You are allowed.”  
Robert bit his lip,  
“But if I did that I wouldn’t get you making it up to me now would I?”  
Chrissie frowned,  
“If that’s your plan, how about a movie night?”  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron in by his shirt. Chrissie had to cover her mouth with her hand as she watched them; shock running through her as they kissed. Robert smiled again and pulled away,  
“Fine.”  
He looked around,  
“Ah there it is.”   
Aaron stuck his hands in his pockets as Robert grabbed his phone,  
“Shall we?”  
The two men left the room and Chrissie opened the door slowly; making sure the coast was clear and running back to her own dressing room where she paced the floor. Her chest filling with anger, she turned to the mirror where she had stuck the photos of the two of them, all cut out from various newspapers, she let out a groan of frustration and ripped the papers down,  
“BASTARD. YOU BASTARD!”  
She ripped the pieces up and slid down the wall as she cried,  
“I’m gonna make you pay.”  
She wiped her eyes and looked over at the door. She sniffed and stood up,  
“I’m gonna make you both pay.”

“You know I’m surprised you didn’t use this as our last dance.”  
Robert looked down at Aaron, who was currently using his stomach as a pillow,  
“Use what?”  
Aaron pointed at the TV where Dirty Dancing was playing,  
“This. You know…No one puts Sugden in a corner.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Wow.”  
Aaron grinned and grabbed his hand; entwining their fingers as they watched,  
“We could still add the lift if you want.”  
Aaron snorted and rolled over until he was almost covering Robert with his own body,  
“I trust you. But I don’t trust you that much.”  
Robert smiled,  
“No? Maybe-“  
He was cut off as his phone rang, Aaron sighed,  
“No bets who that is.”  
Robert grabbed his phone and groaned,  
“I’m ignoring it.”  
Aaron looked at him as he turned the phone off.  
“You know there was another article today. Talking about how you two are gonna be happy together after the show ends.”  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
“It’s bullshit.”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“We’re never getting rid of her are we?”  
Robert leant over and kissed him,  
“Whatever it takes….it’s you and me okay?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Yeah.”  
Robert sighed,  
“Come on. Final tomorrow. We will be fine. Let’s just…watch the movie.”  
They lay back down and tried to focus on the movie; Aaron reached for his hand again and pressed a kiss to his palm,  
“I love you.”  
Robert squeezed his hand and smiled gently,  
“Love you too.”

Everything ran smoothly until 15 minutes before they were due to dance their final dance. Aaron had been whisked away to do final interviews and Robert was waiting backstage when Chrissie cornered him,  
“You’ve been busy lately.”  
Robert looked at her,  
“It’s the final night. We’re all busy. Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”  
Chrissie shrugged,  
“I have time.”  
Robert nodded nonchalantly and looked around,  
“So….can I help you with something?”  
Chrissie moved closer,  
“Where’s Aaron?”  
Robert stepped back slightly,  
“He’s doing last interviews. Or getting makeup on I don’t know.”  
Chrissie looked at him,  
“Thought you knew his every move.”  
Robert frowned,  
“No. Why would I?”  
She looked around,  
“He’s probably getting changed…hey if you hurry you can catch him. Have a quickie before you go on.”  
Robert felt his face grow hot,  
“You what?”  
Chrissie looked at him,  
“That’s what you two do isn’t it? Screw in the dressing room? Where else huh? The studios? The toilets? Do you have any standards or is it just wherever you can get it?”  
Robert glanced around and grabbed her arm; dragging her around the corner,  
“Get off me! Get off!”  
She wrenched her arm free as he rubbed his face,  
“Look whatever you’ve heard-“  
“Don’t try and deny it okay? Don’t embarrass yourself.”  
She straightened her top and looked at him,  
“I heard you. Robert. More than that I SAW you. In your dressing room? You disgust me.”  
Robert stared at her in horror and she laughed,  
“Nothing to say? Well how about I say something. You broke my heart…and you’re gonna pay. I’m gonna make sure everyone knows what you are. No one’s gonna want to touch you after I’m done with you.”  
She looked him up and down,  
“You’re gonna regret crossing me.”  
She went to leave and Robert grabbed her arm again,  
“Chrissie…”  
She ripped her arm free again,  
“You just wait.”  
She left him alone; heading down the hallway as Robert tried to control himself.

“Hey.”  
Robert ignored him and Aaron frowned,  
“Oi.”  
He tapped his arm and Robert looked over,  
“Hm? Sorry.”  
Aaron watched him for a moment,  
“What is it?”  
Robert rubbed his face,  
“She knows. “  
Aaron glanced around,  
“Who knows what?”  
Robert looked at him,  
“Chrissie. She knows about us. She knows everything.”  
Aaron stared at him,  
“I didn’t…I swear I didn’t say anything.”  
Robert nodded,  
“I know…I know.”  
Aaron was starting to panic,  
“Well how the hell does she know?”  
Robert shook his head,  
“She was in my dressing room.”  
He rubbed his face again,  
“She was in my fucking dressing room. She saw us. Now she…I don’t even know what she wants to do she’s gonna go crazy and try and…wreck my career I don’t know.”  
Aaron shook his head,  
“No…no she can’t.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Oh she can. Believe me she can. She’s crazy.”  
Aaron reached out to touch Roberts shoulder then changed his mind. Robert swallowed and looked around,  
“I just…I need some air okay? Just…I’ll be back in time don’t worry.”  
He left Aaron alone and headed outside to think.

“Please welcome for their final dance- Robert and Aaron!”  
The audience were cheering so loud that Aaron could barely think,  
“Aaron?”  
He looked at Robert; the sound of their final video clip playing in the background as they got in position,  
“Whatever happens in this dance…just go with it okay? Just…don’t hesitate. Don’t stop. Just go with it.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Just promise me?”  
Aaron nodded,   
“Of course.”  
Robert looked around; they only had a few seconds before they were due to start, Robert took a deep breath and nodded,  
“I’m not gonna let her win.”  
Aaron wanted to ask more questions but then the lights went down and the music started. They moved together; so in sync with one another that Aaron barely had to think about the moves. He watched Robert’s determined face as they moved across the floor, the music blocking out any other thoughts he had. He turned in Robert’s arms and moved around as Robert broke away to do his own part of the dance before grabbing Aaron and pulling him into the next move; they turned together and Aaron was about to move back when suddenly Robert spun him around and kissed him. The world went quiet as Robert held him, it felt as though he was moving in slow motion as Robert turned them slowly; kissing him as though it was the last thing he would do before pulling away and moving seamlessly into the next move. Aaron followed; never missing a beat as they continued moving. The music came to an end and they finished in their final position. The room was silent and a glance at Robert told Aaron that he was terrified. He swallowed and grabbed Roberts hand; lifting their joined hands in the air. He was about to drop their hands when the audience erupted into cheers.   
“Boys boys come over!”  
They ran over to the judges, who were all staring at them in shock,  
“Well…this is a turn we weren’t expecting.”  
Robert had his hand on Aaron’s back as he spoke,  
“I don’t know what to say… It was time to tell the world.”  
Aaron could barely think, he was so grateful that Robert was answering all the questions. He looked out at the audience again and smiled before looking up at the judges. Robert was suddenly pushing him toward the edge of the stage and he followed him into the back; pulling him in as soon as they were off the stage and wrapping his arms around him in a hug.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
Aaron shook his head,  
“No…no it’s fine. It’s fine.”   
Robert pulled away and pushed his hands through Aarons hair,  
“You ready?”  
Aaron nodded and they headed to the green room to face the other contestants.

Robert was gripping Aaron’s hand so tightly he was sure he was going to break it. He held his breath as the presenters were talking before they announced the winner. Chrissie was staring stony faced as the contestants waited; they had been told that the internet was going crazy talking about them but Aaron couldn’t think about it too much. All he could focus on was the feel of Robert’s hand in his and keeping his breathing under control.  
“The winners are…”  
He glanced at Robert and smiled; having gone from hating to loving him he couldn’t wait to get out of the contest and leave with the man. He gripped his hand and stared out at the audience.   
“ROBERT AND AARON!”  
Aaron felt the shock go through him and he burst out laughing as Robert hugged him tightly,  
“Oh my god!”  
The two men hugged again as the explosion of confetti came down from the ceiling; they were pulled apart to be presented with their trophy that Aaron held high before turning to Robert,  
“We did it.”  
Robert grinned widely and pulled him in for another kiss; making the audience erupt into another series of cheers,  
“You did it.”  
Aaron had the trophy in one hand and his man in the other as he looked out at the audience one last time before pulling him into another earth stopping kiss.


End file.
